<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jingle Bells by TheCaptinofSirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135557">Jingle Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius'>TheCaptinofSirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of OTP 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Christmas Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping Malls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sabo's surprise, Ace loves Christmas music. This little revelation leads to quite the adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of OTP 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jingle Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya~ To those of you that aren't reading Little Lost Boys, welcome! To those of you that are, welcome back!</p><p>Enjoy a short fic about Ace and Sabo banging in a mall bathroom. That's it, that's the fic. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ace slid his dick deeper down his throat, Sabo idly tried to recall how in the hell they had gotten into this situation.</p><p> </p><p>It had started out as an innocent shopping trip to the mall. They were just here to get winter coats, but then the Christmas music had begun to play.</p><p> </p><p>A new side of Ace surfaced then. His eyes shined with glee, and he immediately dragged Sabo in to a coffee shop to get them hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that you were such a fan.” He teased as he was handed his cup. Ace winked at him, humming along to the music as they walked towards the winter wonderland that had been setup recently.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo personally found it tacky, but as Ace ducked behind all of the photo displays, he obediently took photos of his big goof of a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>When Ace bought them matching sets of Santa hats and footie pajamas, Sabo hit his boiling point.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too cute, Ace.” He said before pressing their lips together. Ace smiled in to the kiss, reaching down to slide his hands into Sabo’s back pockets. When he squeezed his ass, Sabo moaned into their kiss, pressing closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go somewhere private?” Ace pulled back to whisper in his ear. Sabo nodded, hands squeezing tightly around his grip on Ace’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>When a suburban mother nearby made a disgruntled noise at their public display, Sabo took a few pointed steps away and let Ace drag him off to…somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>And so here they were, Sabo pressed against the wall in a corner bathroom stall, his boyfriend on his knees and –</p><p> </p><p>“Ace, are you seriously humming along to Jingle Bells?” Sabo hissed, even as his eyes fluttered closed as his boyfriend lapped at his leaking head. Ace pulled back with a wet pop, winking up at the blond.</p><p> </p><p>“How fitting, when I’m about jingle your bells.” He said. Sabo groaned at such a cheesy line, and in retaliation he lifted one of his legs and draped it over Ace’s shoulder, yanking him deeper on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I prefer you when you have something in your mouth.” He grunted, tilting his head back as Ace began to hum again. Sabo moaned, thrusting in to his mouth. Ace moaned in turn, and he brought a hand up to tug at Sabo’s balls through his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace!” He gasped at the dual sensations. He opened his eyes, watching himself fuck in to Ace’s open mouth. His boyfriend’s lips were stretched around his shaft, saliva and come leaking out of the corners. Ace had one hand between his legs, and the other was holding his thigh, keeping him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon-” Sabo warned, his thrusts becoming erratic. One of his hands slid down to Ace’s hair, holding his head still so he could fuck his mouth with abandon. The other reached up and scrambled for purchase on the door of their stall, needing something to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.” Ace moaned, loud and dirty just the way Sabo liked. As he caught his eyes, darker than usual with arousal, it was all over for him. He came with a gasp, hand grasping Ace’s hair in a painful grip, his hips pressed tight against his mouth before spilling down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Ace swallowed every drop, licking his cock clean as he pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Sabo asked softly, wiping at his swollen lips. Ace nodded, grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna fuck?” He asked, reaching in to his pocket and revealing a condom and a mini-package of lube. Sabo laughed, bringing his leg down off of his shoulder before pulling Ace off of his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy.” He said before pulling him back to his mouth. Ace’s tongue pushed its way inside, and as Sabo tasted himself, he felt himself start to grow hard again. His hands wandered down to Ace’s jeans, quickly undoing the button and the zipper before shoving his boxers and jeans down in one motion.</p><p> </p><p>Ace’s tongue twined with his before sucking it back in to his mouth, a moan leaving him as Sabo finally got his hands around his erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, the-” Ace started to say, the hand that was holding the condom meeting one of Sabo’s. It was transferred between them and Sabo pulled back, a huff of laughter escaping him as he ripped the condom open.</p><p> </p><p>“We can cross public toilet off of our list.” He said, wiggling his eye brows playfully. Ace chuckled, slicking his hand with the lube before slipping around to Sabo’s bare ass and pressing in the first finger.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want it? I could sit down? Press you against the wall?” He said, pressing in a second finger. A public bathroom wasn’t exactly the place to take it sweet and slow.</p><p> </p><p>“Against the wall, you taking me from behind. I need something stable to hang on to that isn’t fucking my brains out.” Sabo admitted easily, smirking when Ace let out a high pitched whine as he teased his slit with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Put this in your mouth.” Ace said, taking the hat off of his head and shoving it in Sabo’s mouth. He bit down, having instant regrets at how the velvet-like cloth instantly made his mouth dry.</p><p> </p><p>That thought left him quickly as Ace pressed him against the wall, spreading his ass before sticking both of his thumbs in to his loosened hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, my gorgeous slut.” He crooned in Sabo’s ear. Sabo moaned, a shiver running up his spine as his cock jerked between his legs. A moment later the thick head of Ace’s cock was pressing in to him, pace slower than Sabo would have liked. When he was in all the way Ace gripped his hips tightly, forcing him to take a moment to adjust. Fucking in public meant being extra careful.</p><p> </p><p>Sabo jumped when Ace’s hand wrapped around his erection. He moaned around the hat, bucking back against Ace’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it baby.” Ace said, pulling out so just the head remained before snapping back in, causing Sabo to keen and Ace to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good, Sabo.” Ace panted in his ear, hips snapping forward as he increased their pace. Sabo moaned, shaking with want as Ace’s hand rapidly began to jerk his cock. It wasn’t soon after that he came again, his scream muffled by the hat. Ace came not long after, filling the condom inside of him. Sabo fell against the wall, legs shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, baby.” He murmured, kissing his cheek before pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the condom off, quickly tying and disposing it. He then wiped them down, pulled up their pants, and tucked them away. Sabo leaned against him, pressing a lazy, open mouthed kiss against him.</p><p> </p><p>“That was great.” He said. Ace nodded, grinning at him. When he started to sing along to the music again, Sabo rolled his eyes and pulled the hat down over Ace’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Dummy.” He said before opening the bathroom stall so they could continue shopping. Ace just laughed, taking his hand. Shaking his head, Sabo led them towards their original destination, hoping that the second attempt would be more successful than the first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Monster Trio star in tomorrow's entry, but no sex. Just them having their first Christmas together as a group, families in tow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>